Falling in Reverse
by jcannarutoluv
Summary: Due to the negligence of man-kind, the Earth has become an inhabitable place to live.The Japanese government made an organization that trained genetically mutated children. The organization finally found a planet suitable to live on, only to find that it was already inhabited by another species. they've sent their 4 best warriors to capture this planet. KXI PXT LXP
1. Chapter 1

Nervous pale fingers twirled a lock of raven black hair. Her long elven ears twitched every so often as she tried to lift he downcast, red eyes to meet his golden ones. She mentally slapped herself in the face. _Come on Rose! What's the matter with you?! You finally work up the nerve to ask him out and you do this?! Pathetic!_

"Um, Rose, is something wrong?" an amused voice questioned.

Taking a deep breath she finally lifted her eyes to his. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his handsome face. Forest green hair brushed across his face and into his eyes. He always wore his hair in pigtails that were held together with dark red bands. As strange as that sounds, the 16 year old boy made it look good. His golden eyes looked down on Rose with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"K-Kisshu…. Um… I was wondering… w-would you…m-maybe…want to go on a date with me? That is, if i-it's okay with you!"

Kisshu studied the girl in front of him. By now her pale face had turned the color of tomato. A small smirk found its way onto his face. What luck! He had had his eye on this girl for quite a while now, but to think that the shy girl would actually come to him herself? Not that it surprised him of course. Kisshu Ikisatashi was quite aware of his popularity among the female population. He was quite proud of it actually.

"Of course Rose, I would love to go on a date with you. Meet me at the fountain at 10 tomorrow?" he grinned.

"Okay!" A tender smile graced his features as he watched Rose run off, black hair trailing behind her. Rose was the first girl he had actually developed real feelings for. He would do everything in his power to make their relationship work out. With that, he turned on his heel and walked down the hall, humming a merry little tune all the while.

* * *

"Ichigo wake up already. The council is going to be ticked if you're late again."

Ichigio Momomiya grumbled a few incoherent words before turning her back towards Ryou. He narrowed his blue eyes at her response. Sighing, he made his way over to her bed. He had a feeling something like this would happen because it always did. In the end, he had always gotten chewed out because of her negligence and it was not happening again. He lifted up the metal pail he had brought with him and dumped the ice, cold water on the sleeping 13 year old. Her screams could be heard throughout the entire east wing of the institution.

"WHAT THE HECK'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" she gave him a murderous look while pushing her red hair, which was now wet, away from her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's not my fault your too lazy to get up on your own, especially on a day as important as this." He muttered while running a hand through his golden hair. "Anyways, hurry up and get dressed Strawberry. You've 20 minutes. Be done by then or I'll drag you out whether you're done or not." With that, he turned and left the red head to her fuming. Ichigo got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Although she hated to admit it, she knew Ryou would follow through with the threat.

And alas, 20 minutes later Ryou showed up at her door, face twitching with irritation. The 13 year old was having problems tying her hair into pigtails with the red ribbons. Nevertheless, Ryou grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her out into the hallway.

"W-wait! Hold on Ryou, you jerk, at least let me finish!" she whined.

The blonde turned and looked at her, not even bothering to hide his annoyance. "You can fix it later! We're late enough as it is."

Ichigo narrowed her eyes at him but stayed silent, letting him pull her down the series of white hallways. After about 10 minutes they finally arrived at their destination. Ryou put his hand on the scanner on the wall next to the door and waited as it scanned his hand print. The door soon slid open and Ryou was again dragging the poor 13 year old behind him. Going through another series of white hallways, the duo stopped at another door.

"We're Ichigo, now remember what we told you. And for Pete's sake I'm begging you, don't lose your temper in there. Also, another thing, speak only when spoken to, and will you _please_ hurry up and put the ribbons in? Are you stupid or something?" With that, he opened the door and then pushed her into the dark room.

* * *

"Glad you finally decided to show yourself Miss Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around to stare at the 6 men looking at her. They were sitting at a table in the middle of the room, a light shining down on them. They were all in their mid-fifty's with the exception of the one in the middle. This man looked to be about in his early 20's. He had long purple hair pulled back into a pony tail. He stood up and looked at her coolly with expressionless gray eyes. He stuck his hand out and smiled coldly.

"Please Miss Ichigo, take a seat." Another light turned in, revealing a gray metal chair. Ichigo made her way to the chair all while trying to ignore the looks she was getting from the council.

"My name is Caden, "he began, walking around to the front of the table, "I take it that you know why you were called down here?"

At this, Ichigo nodded her head. For once Ryou had actually gone out of his way to tell her what was going on.

"Good. Then you should already have a small clue as to what your mission is. After all," he smiled once again, "you've been trained for this since you were small. You, my dear, have been chosen as one of this planet's saviors. You will be sent to the planet Cynoclonia tonight, along with Ryou Shriogane. For the first few months you will observe and watch the people of that planet, and then report what you've found. After those few months, we'll be sending 3 others with you. And then we will begin our attack on the planet. Do you accept? "

There was a long pause in the room before Ichigo let out a sigh and nodded. It's not like she had a choice in this matter anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stared defiantly down at her pink suitcase. She had been trying to no avail to get her suitcase closed for the past hour. Now, one might say it would be easier to close the suitcase if she took out some of the clothes. One might also say that she honestly didn't need to bring that much clothes with her in the first place. But Ichigo had a perfectly good reason for her large abundance of clothing.

During her days at the institute, she had been forced to go to an academy, as has had every other child living there. The original purpose of the institute was to find a planet suitable enough for humans to occupy it. When they finally found that planet, Cynoclonia, the children of the academy had been forced to learn the language, customs, and history of the planet.

Now, Ichigo had never been talented with academics, her skills lying more with combat. But what she did remember from her classes, when she wasn't sleeping, was the clothes of the Cynoclons. The clothing they wore, for both genders, happened to be very….revealing. There was no way she would be caught in any of their outfits.

As Ichigo continued to force the suitcase closed, she failed to notice the entrance of an uninvited guest. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just brought more than one suitcase?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. She turned her head to the source of the voice. Ichigo gasped as she spotted Caden standing in her doorway, hands shoved into his pockets.

"C-Caden-sama!" Ichigo exclaimed. The red-head immediately turned around and dipped her head into a deep bow.

Ichigo stiffened when she heard a chuckle. "Miss Ichigo, there's no need to be so formal with me. Call me Caden and, please, lift your head up." Ichigo did as she was told, her brown eyes meeting his cold, gray ones. She watched as he walked over towards her bed.

Caden pushed aside some of the clothes Ichigo had previously thrown onto her bed and sat down next to her suitcase. "Please Miss Ichigo, take a seat."

"Y-yes."

Once Ichigo had made herself comfortable, which was as far away from Caden as the bed would allow, she looked at Caden expectantly. "Let's cut to the chase then Miss Ichigo. The reason I've come down here, is to discuss your mission."

When Ichigo nodded, Caden took this as his cue to continue. "Well it seems the council has made changes to the original plan. So for starters, I've been assigned to supervise your mission."

Ichigo inwardly groaned. She didn't even feel comfortable with him in her room, much less having to live with him. Caden gave Ichigo a bad feeling and Ichigo new from experience to never doubt those feelings.

"Also," Caden continued, "not only is the leader of the Cynoclons, Deep Blue, very powerful, but it seems there may be other obstacles in our way. According to that Masaya boy-"

"Masaya?" Ichigo interrupted. What did Masaya have to do with this? She knew he originally came from Cynoclonia, but still. As far as she knew, the Council hated him.

"Yes, Masaya." Caden said, his voice annoyed at the sudden interruption. "Apparently, there's a prophecy from Cynoclonia that says that 3 warriors would rise to fight against us. Miss Ichigo, before we will ever be able to even consider taking Cynoclonia for our own, you will have to find these warriors and," he lightly chuckled "dispose of them."

* * *

Kisshu was in a state of pure bliss. He squeezed the delicate hand of the pale girl next to him. Rose had finally worked up the effort to confess her feelings for him and he, of course, had accepted them. How lucky he was to have finally gotten the girl of his dreams! Not that he was surprised. He always got what he wanted in the end.

"Kisshu?" Rose's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry 'bout that Rose. I was just thinking a bit."

Rose looked up at him uncertainly, but soon smiled brightly up at him. "If you're sure kisshu. Anyways we've already reached my house." She pulled her hand away much to Kisshu's disappointment. "I had a wonderful time!"

Kisshu looked at her, taking in her beautiful face, before leaning down, his trademark smirk etched on his face. "That's great to know. We should do it again sometime, but until then, how's about a kiss, my lovely little Rose."

Her face turned a deep shade of red. "K-Kisshu!"

Kisshu chuckled. "It's okay if you don't want to right now, besides, I think your father's getting ready to murde-""

He was cut off when Rose kissed him on the cheek. Minutes after Rose had left, face cherry red, Kisshu stood still stood there. He lifted a hand to his cheek.

"WHOO! I'm never washing this cheek again!" he suddenly yelled before teleporting away to his house.

He hummed a happy tune as he strolled along the gravel path that led to his door. Before he opened his door he looked up at the sky and noticed a shooting star. _I wish Rose and I will stay together forever! _he thought to himself. It was then when he realized an important fact.

_It's not the shooting star season yet, is it?_

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay. i had a couple of problems starting off the chapter. also, I'd like to say that i got the idea for this story from a couple of people from DA and someone here on fanfiction. Although i made a lot of changes , the original idea belongs to them :) **  
_

_**oh, and if any of you have any ideas for the story, tell me in the reviews. Also tell me if you have any suggestions for 0C's. And before anyone starts to complain, there will be some KishxRose moments because that's the way I want it. He's going to ed up with Ichigo so don't worry. I also plan on giving more depth to her character because she's the blandest character in TMM. Just saying.  
**_

_**I also wouldn't mind some constructive criticism to help me get better, I'm not much of a writer.  
**_

_**thanks for reading ! -Jordie  
**_


End file.
